Intensive beef production involves feeding energy dense, high concentrate diets to cattle. These concentrate diets contain a high percentage of corn, wheat, milo or other starchy components. When starter cattle are switched from forage to concentrate diets, acute indigestion can result, Elam, C. J., J. Anim. Sci., 43, pp. 898-901 (1976); Huber, T. L., J. Anim. Sci., 43, pp. 902-909 (1976); Uhart, B. A. and F. D. Carroll, J. Anim. Sci., 26, pp. 1195-1198 (1967). This indigestion is due to the rapid and extensive fermentation of the starch grain by the rumen microbial community which results in production of large amounts of organic acids, including lactic acid. The production of organic acids can be so great that the balances between ruminal acid production and utilization and ruminal buffering capacity are disrupted. This condition is termed acidosis. Acute acidosis is characterized by a rapid drop in pH and a sharp increase in the level of lactic acid in the rumen and in the blood, Elam, C. J., (supra); Slyter, L. L., J. Anim. Sci., 43, pp. 910-929 (1976); Uhart, B. A. and F. D. Carroll, (supra). If sufficiently severe, the over-production of lactic acid and other acids can contribute to a decrease in ruminal pH such that the normal microbial flora are upset. Often the result is that only a few bacterial species, which are tolerant of the acidic conditions, survive, Krogh, N., Acta Vet. Scand 2, pp. 102-119 (1961); Mackie, R. I. and F. M. C. Gilchrist, Appl. Environ. Microbiol., 38, pp. 422-430 (1979); Mann, S. O., J. Appl. Bacteriol., 33, pp. 403-409 (1970).